


Førjul på IKEA- Part 2

by Readitandfacepalm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readitandfacepalm/pseuds/Readitandfacepalm
Summary: Oppfølgeren til "førjul på IKEA". For de må jo prøve sengen også, ikke sant? Nok en gang postet på nytt uten gjennomlesing. Nok en gang beklager jeg at jeg legger denne ut en gang til. Gå og kjeft på jodel, det er deres feil.





	Førjul på IKEA- Part 2

Det hadde tatt overraskende lang tid å få bort den gamle senga. De hadde prøvd alle mulige vinkler. Magnus hadde skadet foten og Jonas var helt svett i krøllene, men til slutt stod den ute på fortauet. Isak hadde lagt den ut for en hundrings på Finn og de hadde fått flere forespørsler bare den første timen. Even hadde villet legge den ut gratis, men Isak hadde insistert på ta hundre kroner for den. Det lå tydeligvis en hel del økonomisk teori bak å gjøre det slik. Isak hadde argumentert brennende for hvordan folk kom til å oppfatte sengen som et kupp heller enn andres søppel hvis de tok litt for den. Nå sto han og hutret i gården mens han smilte et smil så selvgodt at Even måtte dytte litt i ham. Isak var søt når han var selvgod. Og det var han ganske ofte.

Even lente seg mot kjæresten sin og hvisket «Jeg vet hva vi skal bruke den hundringsen på.» Klarte ikke å la være å smile litt selvgodt selv. Jonas og Magnus stod akkurat langt nok unna til at de ikke kunne høre. Isak snudde seg mot Even og sa, «hva? Du bestemmer ikke hva vi skal gjøre med den hundringsen. Jeg bestemmer hva vi skal gjøre med den hundringsen, det er jeg som er grunnen til at vi har den i det hele tatt.» Isak snudde seg tilbake, snuste innover i skjerfet sitt. Prøvde å gjemme smilet.

Even kommenterte ikke at de strengt tatt ikke hadde pengene riktig enda. Han bare lente seg ned mot Isaks øre og hvisket, «Isak, vi er nesten tomme for glidemiddel. Flasken promper hver gang vi bruker den. Det er ikke sexy. Jeg vil du skal knulle meg i den nye sengen i dag.»

Sånn. Rett på sak.

Noen ganger var det stress å være sammen med gutt i stedet for jente. Eskild tok ikke feil når han klaget over at Isak noen ganger luktet guttepromp. Men i sånne situasjoner som dette? Når Even var glad og kåt og _klar_? Da var det bare å si det. Rett frem. Og Isak var stort sett alltid gem.

Even rettet ryggen igjen og så ned på kjæresten. Synet av en stotrende Isak som prøvde å finne på et comeback var fantastisk. Det så ut som hjernen hans hadde kortsluttet et lite øyeblikk der, og Even var fornøyd med det. La Isak tenke på det. Se det for seg. Gudene visste at Even gjorde det. Koste seg med indre bilder av dem to. Isak med roser i kinnene av helt andre ting enn den kalde vinterlufta. Isak med øynene hardt lukket igjen, gispende og fortapt i nytelsen.

Even visste det ville ta litt tid før alt var på plass inne i leiligheten, og nå som han hadde plantet bilder i hodet til Isak (og seg selv også faktisk) var det bare å komme med noen velplasserte, veltimede blikk de neste par timene. Kanskje han skulle bite seg litt i leppen innimellom, da hadde Isak sine øyne en tendens til å bli sånn fine og glassaktige.

Noe av det gøyeste Even visste var å gjøre Isak kåt. Spesielt å få Isak kåt og desperat når de begge visste de ikke kunne ha sex før senere. Se de vakre øynene hans mørkne i blikket og hele gutten bli nesten irritert, for så å bare gi seg over, fnisende og hard. I dag var en slik dag, Even kjente det på seg. Kjente det i hele kroppen, det sitret.

Problemet med å drive og kåte opp Isak var at han selv ble så kåt av det at det var vanskelig å konsentrere seg noen ganger. Og de hadde jo faktisk ting å gjøre. Even hadde likevel en halv tanke om at de måtte få bort Jonas og Magnus i tide. De hadde ikke alltid fått det til, og selv om Magnus ikke sa noe (han visste godt at han satt i glasshus) så ble Jonas stram i øyenbrynene og sa ting om at Isak og Even var like ille som Magnus og Vilde, noe som jo var totalt uakseptabelt og fikk Isak til å huffe rundt i timesvis etterpå. Even hadde en mistanke om at han og Isak var mye, mye verre. Men hvis Jonas noen gang skulle kunne slappe av og spille FIFA i den nye senga visste Even at han burde la Isaks bestevenn få slippe et to timers langt forspill mellom kompisene sine.

Da Even så en bil med tilhenger komme kjørende mot dem pustet han lettet ut. Kunden virket fornøyd med madrassen og transaksjonen gikk knirkefritt, og Even måtte le da Isak sa nei da kunden spurte om han hadde Vipps. Even visste godt at Isak hadde Vipps. Men kunden hadde cash, og fornøyd tok Isak imot hundrelappen og hjalp til med å laste opp den gamle madrassen. Isak kom til å vifte rundt med den hundrelappen i timevis om ikke Even gjorde noe med det.

Søte Isak. Even kjente det sprengte i brystet når han tenkte på hvor fin han var. Hvor sterk han var. Isak hadde vært gjennom så mye dritt, og her stod han, vakker og fri og smartere enn noen andre Even kjente. Isak hadde på seg ei tynn lue og bomberjakka si brettet opp på ermene sånn som Even syntes var så sexy. Han hadde skjerfet sitt tullet sånn fint rundt halsen som Even noen ganger forsøkte å etterligne men aldri fikk helt til.

Det var virkelig veldig fine klær. Men alt Even klarte å tenke på var hvordan Isak så ut under de klærne. Han hadde fått mer muskler i det siste. Hadde vært på Tøyen fitness og kaffe sammen med Elias og gutta. Even kunne ikke klage. I forrige uke hadde de stått og klint på kjøkkenet og plutselig hadde Isak plassert brede hender på Evens hofter og bare heist ham opp på benken. Even hadde aldri i sitt liv fått en boner så raskt før.

Han hørte et kremt og kom til seg selv igjen. Han skjønte at han hadde stått i sin egen verden og drømt litt. Mulig han også hadde stirret i overkant mye på Isaks overkropp dersom man skulle dømme etter hvordan Jonas himlet med øynene.

«Menneh..Jeg tror kanskje vi stikker, hvis ikke dere trenger mere hjelp?» Jonas så på dem. Jonas var en god kompis som hjalp til med flytting av møbler, men det var tydelig at han ville hjem nå. Even og Isak takket gutta og Magnus holdt hånda opp til en high five med Even. Det var visst blitt en greie mellom dem. Even visste ikke riktig når eller hvorfor det hadde skjedd, men han high fivet i vei mens de to andre ristet på hodene sine.

Leiligheten luktet bacon og kaffe da de åpnet døra. De hadde latt oppvasken stå den morgenen fordi de skulle til Ikea. Nå stod den der og ventet. Even visste at Isak ikke orket å bare stå og se på at den stod der, og ganske riktig gikk han i gang med den så fort de var innenfor døra.

Even gikk inn på soverommet og ryddet bort litt greier for å få plass til den nye senga mens han priset seg lykkelig over at han hadde betalt en hundrelapp ekstra for å få levert senga helt inn i rommet det skulle være i og ikke bare på fortauet. Da han var ferdig gikk han ut på det bittelille kjøkkenet igjen hvor Isak stod med hendene under vann og med skum til albuene. Even smøg armene rundt livet på kjæresten sin og pustet inn den deilige lukten av ham. Han kilte nesa si mot nakken til Isak helt til Isak vred på seg. Det plasket litt i vannet men han tok ikke hendene ut av kummen. Det var et veldig lite kjøkken og det skulle lite til før absolutt alt ble vått.

Even bestemte seg for å benytte denne gyldne anledningen mens Isaks hender var opptatte.

«Baby?» Even med så sukkersøt stemme han bare kunne. «Kan ikke jeg please få den hundrelappen?» Han satte hendene sine på hoftene til Isak og klemte forsiktig. Lot hendene gli litt nedover, fremover, før de stoppet og klemte litt til igjen. Even presset seg mot rumpa til Isak, forsiktig, og han kunne høre at Isaks pust gikk dypere allerede. Nesten enda roligere enn vanlig, som om han konsentrerte seg om det. Så deilig å få være den som gjorde dette med Isak. Han lurte på hvor langt han kunne strekke det før Isak gav opp å ikke søle med vannet. Even gikk inn for nådestøtet. Han gjorde munnen sin myk og varm og plasserte den nederst på halsen til Isak. Åpnet munnen litt og lot tungen følge med munnen over Isaks hud helt til toppen av halsen før han tok øreflippen inn i munnen og sugde lett på den.

Isak nikket litt. Even husket at han hadde spurt om noe, men akkurat nå husket han ikke hva det var. Begge trakk skjelvende inn pusten. Even åpnet øynene og så at Isak hadde et dødsgrep rundt kanten på oppvaskkummen.

«Hmmm?» Even lot som han ikke hadde fått med seg at Isak nikket. Han la hendene på lårene hans, en på hver side av pikken men uten å komme nær den. Klemte litt og strakk litt slik at stoffet på joggebuksa Isak hadde på seg strammet seg litt. Lagde litt friksjon av stoffet som klemte litt over pikken. Men langtfra nok. Isak stod bare helt stille. Stirrende rett fremfor seg med alle muskler i spenn. Det gikk noen sekunder før han svarte, hest og mørkt, «Men for helvete Even. Gå da. Men fort deg.»

Åja, det var det ja. Glidemiddel.

Even smilte for seg selv. Lot hendene gli sakte bakover mot rumpa til Isak før han klemte lett, gav han et dask og kysset ham med høy smaskelyd på kinnet.

I det han gikk ut døra kastet han et blikk på Isak. Han stod fremdeles på akkurat samme sted. Helt stille, og med hendene dekket av skum. Bulen i joggebuksa var ikke til å ta feil av.

Da Even rundet hjørnet på vei inn i gården hjem fra butikken så han den store Ikea-varebilen utenfor. Han hadde trodd han hadde god tid men tydeligvis hadde de kommet litt før tiden. Han gikk fortere bortover, inn døra og opp trappene. Han hørte lyder fra deres etasje, noen som sa «inn her» og «litt på skrå nå» og «vent, vent, faen». Han så døra inn til leiligheten lukke seg rett før han var på siste trappesatsen. Even hutret mens han fisket frem nøkkelen fra jakkelomma. Faen så kaldt det var ute.

Da han hadde fått låst opp døra gikk han nesten rett inn i ryggen på en fyr som stod og holdt senga halvveis oppreist. De andre drev tydeligvis på og flyttet på noen greier for å få senga i rett vinkel til å komme gjennom dørkarmen. Døra lukka seg etter Even og Ikea-fyren snudde hodet sitt og så kjapt på ham. Even smilte og sa «Hei. Kult at dere kom så fort.»

Ikea-fyren sa «hei», men hørtes litt anstrengt ut. Ikke rart når han balanserte en seng på skrått. Isak hadde tydeligvis hørt at Even kom, for han sa «Hei Even. Bra timet, nå er vi ferdige.» Han hadde så mye sarkasme i stemmen at Even øyeblikkelig bestemte seg for å få tatt igjen. Han tenkte på posen med glidemiddel han bar i hånda. Han skulle nok få tatt hevn ja. Han skulle få Isak til å trygle Even om å få komme. Isak fikk den skitneste munnen bare han ble kåt og desperat nok.

Even var egentlig litt usikker på om Isak ville se på det som straff, men det var heller ikke viktig. De hadde (takket være Even Bech Næsheim faktisk) store mengder glidemiddel nå. Even hadde kjøpt både den vanlige EasyGliden og en som bare var vanlig glidemiddel men som skulle smake av jordbær og mango. Damen i butikken hadde sagt at den smakte bra, men at den ikke var bra som glidemiddel alene. Derfor kom Even hjem med to. Han hadde ikke løyet til Isak da han sa at han ville bli knullet i dag, men man visste jo aldri. Kanskje han skulle få lov til å leke litt med Isak også. Han så for seg Isak, naken i sengen, med knærne oppunder haka og måtte riste litt på hele seg for å klare å konse igjen.

Senere. Senere skulle den fantasien ikke være fantasi lenger.

De hadde tydeligvis klart å få inn begge sengene relativt kjapt. De stod pakket i plast oppetter den ene veggen, foran kommoden. Ikea-karene dro ut igjen og Isak sukket over at de kom til å måtte vaske over gulvene når de var ferdig, for alle hadde gått inn på sko som var fulle av brun slaps.

«Har du posen med greiene?» Spurte Even.

«Hæ? Jeg trodde du kjøpte greiene?» Isak så forvirret bort på Even. Han gestikulerte mot Even. Var allerede i gang med å rive plasten av den ene rammemadrassen.

«Det var du som tok posen,» sa Even.

«Hæ? Du har den jo i hånda!» Isak slo oppgitt ut med armene. Even så ned på hånda si som bar posen med glidemidlene i før han lo høyt.

«Isak! Ikke DE greiene. Sengegreiene!»

«Å, de. De står på kjøkkenet.» Isak snudde seg mot rammemadrassen igjen, konsentrerte seg ekstra mye om å få av plasten. Even kunne se at han var rød i nakken.

«Du er faen meg nymfo Isak.» Sa Even, før han rømte ut på kjøkkenet til lyden av Isaks sjokkerte gisp. Han bestemte seg for å bli der og koke litt te før han forsiktig stakk hodet inn døra til soverommet med den store IKEA-posen i hånda.

Isak satt på gulvet med bena i kryss og ryggen lent oppetter den ene senga. Han spilte ett eller annet på mobilen. Even lot det rasle litt i posen og Isak så opp på ham. Shit, den gutten hadde det klareste, vakreste blikket i verden når han glemte å være på vakt mot verden. Heldigvis kom det blikket oftere og oftere for tiden. Even smilte til Isak før han kom inn i rommet. «Skal vi sette i gang?»

Isak så på posen. «Ja. Herregud, hvor vanskelig kan det være liksom?»

En halvtime senere fløt det rundt dem med små og store poser med plastikk, bruksanvisninger og skruer som insisterte på å være enten for mange eller for få til enhver tid. De hadde ikke skrujern og måtte bruke en smørkniv, noe som var langtfra ideelt. De følte seg begge relativt udugelige. At ikke de hadde kjøpt med seg et lite verktøysett når de var på Ikea? De hadde en liten pause nå. Isak lå på ryggen på gulvet og stirret tomt opp i taket mens fingrene hans lekte med snoren på hettegenseren til Even. Even lå med hodet på brystet hans mens han holdt opp bruksanvisningen til de fordømte sengebena. Han skjønte det. Han skjønte det virkelig. Men de skulle ha fire skruer hver og han manglet to. Han hadde virkelig lett over alt. Nå gjeldt det å se om det gikk an å kanskje la et par av bena mangle en skrue. Men det stod ingenting i bruksanvisningen om hva man gjorde hvis det manglet skruer. Bare en dum tegning som lignet på Streken og tydeligvis ringte Ikea for hjelp. Even tvilte på at de kunne få Ikea til å levere to skruer til dem, så de var stuck her. Men det var fint det også. Å ligge halvveis oppå typen sin mens de prøvde å finne ut av hvordan de kunne skru sammen selv det enkleste møbelsette. Even gned kinnet sitt mot genseren til Isak. Gravde nesa ned i den, mens Isak vred seg under ham.

«Even drit i, det kiler!»

«Men jeg vil kose!» Even snudde seg rundt og akte seg så han lå halvveis over Isak, mage mot mage. Selv hadde han bare en enkel hvit T-skjorte på seg og han trakk inn pusten fort og hardt da han kjente fingrene til Isak langs siden, under T-skjorta. Even lente seg ned til Isak for et kyss. Det var mykt og forsiktig og nesten ikke tunge. De lå sånn lenge. Bare kjente på hverandre, smakte forsiktig på hverandre. Even hadde dongeribukser på, de var utvaskede og myke, men han kjente pikken vokse og flyttet litt på hoftene for å gi seg selv mer plass. Han hørte Isak stønne mykt og vri sine egne hofter mot Evens, til de lå presset helt mot hverandre der på gulvet. Evens arm var under Isaks hode mens de klinte og jukket forsiktig mot hverandre. Even kjente krøllene til Isak kile på armen. De var begge kåte igjen, klare. Men Even hadde ingen planer om å gjøre det SÅ enkelt for Isak.

Idet han kjente Isaks hender gli nedover for å gripe fatt i rumpa si spratt han til Isaks store forfjamselse opp i stående og sa, «Jeg stikker over til Sadiq i andre og hører om han har et skrujern.» Isak gryntet og rynket på nesen, tydelig misfornøyd med denne nye vendingen. Søte gutten, tenkte Even. Men han skulle bli belønnet i massevis for tålmodigheten sin. Akkurat nå gjeldt det å bli ferdig med den senga.

Sadiq hadde selvfølgelig verktøy. Han tilbød seg å komme og hjelpe, men Even takket høflig nei. Dette måtte de klare selv. Den første store kjæresteprøven, _sett sammen et Ikea-møbel uten å få lyst til å ta livet av hverandre_. Even regnet det som lovende at de foreløpig hadde mest lyst til å rive av hverandre klærne.

«Even, jeg fant skruene!» Even hadde ikke rukket å lukke døren en gang før han hørte Isaks ivrige stemme fra soverommet.

«Bra! Jeg har skrujern!» Even smilte mens han tok av seg skoene. Men hva var det på gulvet i gangen? Var det Isaks joggebukser? De han akkurat hadde hatt på seg?

Evens hjerte hoppet litt. Han så innover, og der lå Isaks hettegenser, en meter bortenfor buksa.

«Isaaak.» Even prøvde seg med strenge-stemme, men han visste han ikke fikk det helt til. Det var for mye latter i den.

«Jaaa?» Kom det uskyldig fra soverommet.

«Du spiller skittent, Isak.» Det var stille et par sekunder. Even så for seg Isak, sitrende av selvtilfredshet og latter, før det kom et forsiktig og halvkvalt, «Hva mener du?» fra det andre rommet.

«Hvordan skal jeg klare å gjøre mandige skrugreier når du står der i bokseren og ser digg ut?»

«Hva mener du? Jeg er bare litt varm.» Det var tydelig at Isak nesten ikke klarte å holde latteren inne nå. Even sukket og ristet på hodet. Trakk pusten dypt inn og hentet fram alt han hadde av selvdisiplin før han gikk inn til Isak.

Faen.

Han ble stående rett innenfor døren. Isak stod ved den ene sengen, i bare ev hvit, slitt, litt gjennomsiktig bokser. Han stod bøyd, skikkelig bøyd, over kanten på sengen, med rumpa rett ut mot Even.

Even visste godt at dette var med vilje. Men to kunne spille dette spillet. Faen heller, det var Even som fant opp dette spillet. Det var han som satte det i gang tidligere i dag med en velplassert grisekommentar. Han slentret forsiktig bort til Isak. Lot som han skulle ha noe i kommoden rett ved rumpa til Isak mens han stilte seg akkurat sånn at dongeribuksa hans gned lett mot Isaks runde, muskuløse rumpeballer. Isak gav fra seg et fornøyelig kvekk, men beveget seg ikke. Bare stod der mens Even strakte seg over gutten sin mens han lette etter absolutt ingenting i kommodeskuffen. «Ikke reis deg nå, da slår du hodet i kommodeskuffen,» sa han til Isak med helt nøytral stemme.

«Neida. Jeg..eh. Det går bra,» sa Isak.

Even kjente blodet strømme ned til pikken av å være så nærme Isak. Han hadde tenkt å stå og rote i den skuffen en stund, virkelig la Isak få kjenne på det, men han klarte ikke. Måtte ta på kjæresten sin. Han tok tak i Isaks hofter og presset seg litt hardere inn mellom rumpeballene hans. Klemte dem lett sammen. Isak stønnet forsiktig og lavt, som om han holdt tilbake. Det kunne de faktisk ikke ha noe av. Isak som holdt tilbake var bare halvparten så gøy som Isak som gav helt slipp. Even lukket kommodeskuffen, bøyde seg litt frem og tok varsomt tak fremme på den nakne brystkassa til Isak så han ble løftet oppover slik at de stod oppreist. Tett inntil hverandre. Isak snudde seg rundt og så på Even. Han smilte ikke lenger. Så dødsens alvorlig ut. I bare undertøyet stod han der, med hodet på pikken stikkende forsiktig over kanten på bokseren. Det glinset på hodet og Even ville ingenting annet enn å synke ned på knærne. Ta den i munnen og slikke og suge. Kjenne kuken hans vokse inni munnen sin. Han så bort på sengene. De stod på høykant og var fullstendig ubrukelige slik det var nå.

Det fikk ikke hjelpe. Even trakk seg motvillig bort fra Isak, som klynket litt. «Isak. Kom igjen, vi må bare får gjort dette.»

Even var frustrert nå. Det kjentes både godt og samtidig litt irriterende. Han skrudde på beina på senga i rekordfart. Ordnet klemmene som skulle holde sengene sammen. Da de fikk snudd sengen riktig vei så de hvor enorm den ble i forhold til den gamle. 180 bred og 220 lang. Tullete stort. Digg.

De fikk på overmadrassen. På bruksanvisningen stod det at de skulle vente timevis før de la seg på den så den fikk tid til å få luft eller noe. Drit i det. Nå orket ikke Even å vente lenger. De la på det nye sengetrekket og så endelig tok Isak tak i Even. Han dyttet ham hardt ned så han landet på ryggen på senga. Even så opp på Isak. Så Isak komme mot seg som en tiger som er ute etter byttet sitt. Han ventet på at Isak skulle kravle opp på ham og gi ham et kyss, men Isak stoppet ved beltet på buksa og begynte å åpne beltespenna med en bestemt mine om munnen.

«Hey, får jeg ikke et kyss en gang?» Even hørte selv at det kom litt ustødig ut. Isak stoppet opp et øyeblikk og så på Even. «Nei, Even. Jeg må inn i deg. Nå.»

Og, okay. Det var greit for Even.

Faen så hot Isak var når han ble sånn helt bestemt og streng. Even kjente det i magen, hver eneste celle i kroppen var klare for å gi Isak det han ville ha. Han lukket øynene og kjente buksene bli dratt nedover beina. Klasket av pikken som traff magen fortalte ham at bokseren hadde fulgt med. Even satte seg halvveis opp og vred av seg genseren og så var Isak der. Med ansiktet sitt helt nærme Even sitt. Even la seg bakover igjen, og Isak fulgte etter. Huket armen under det ene kneet til Even så han kjente luft akkurat _der_. Faen det var godt. Han fikk et hardt kyss av Isak, måtte konsentrere seg om å følge med på det. Så kjente han en finger som presset forsiktig imot. Deilig press som fikk ham til å glede seg til å kjenne Isak inni seg. Even stønnet. Vred litt på hoftene for å vise at det var godt. Men Isak bare stoppet opp. «Hvor gjorde du av glidemiddelet?»

«I posen i gangen.» Even holdt på å sette seg opp for å gå og hente det, men Isak stoppet ham med en hånd på brystet. «Bare vent her.»

Isak kom tilbake med en flaske i hver hånd. Han så spørrende på Even.

«Den ene er med smak,» sa Even enkelt. «Jeg skal rimme deg til du svimer av senere.» Han holdt blikket til Isak mens han sa det, så hvordan øynene hans truet med å rulle bakover i hodet ved tanken på det Even foreslo. Så samlet han seg, kremtet litt, og satte flasken med smak på det lille bordet før han krøp opp i sengen til Even. «Legg deg lenger opp.»

Even flyttet seg. Han hadde dyna under nakken og den grå puta under hodet. Han lå og så på at Isak åpnet korken på glidemiddelet. Han så Even inn i øynene. «Gi meg hånda di.»

Even rakte hånden sin bort til Isak. Isak sprutet en dæsj glidemiddel i hånda på Even. Han så på Even, sulten i blikket.

«Jeg vil at du skal gjøre deg klar for meg.»

Even lukket øynene kort. Var så utrolig kåt nå.

«Ja,» fikk han stotret frem. Det var nok. Isak flyttet seg litt så Even fikk vridd seg i posisjon. Litt på siden, med ett ben opp. Han rakte armen sin bakover, til han kjente at han var der han skulle. Isak fulgte hver bevegelse med sultent blikk. Even begynte å massere forsiktig. Var for kåt til å være sjenert. Uansett var det lenge siden de var forbi det stadiet der. Even fordelte ut glidemiddelet. Dyppet pekefingeren forsiktig. Det var ikke egentlig spesielt godt. Men måten Isak så på ham fikk det til å gå frysninger gjennom ham. Isak hadde tatt av seg bokseren. Satt og runket seg selv med sakte bevegelser. Even var så kåt nå. Han hadde teaset både seg selv og Isak hele dagen. Var så utrolig klar. Han måtte få begynne nå.

«Gi meg pikken din, jeg vil ha deg i munnen.» Even gispet mens han snakket nå. Jobbet med seg selv bak, men visste at han trengte mer. Isak stod opp på knærne før han lente seg mot Even, fôret ham med pikken sin. Det var så godt. Even slukte pikken til Isak som en ispinne. Akkurat nå brydde han seg fint lite om hva Isak fikk ut av det, han ville bare kjenne pikken hans i munnen. Evens fingre jobbet raskere nå, mer målrettet. Han prøvde med to fingre. Vinkelen var litt vanskelig, men det gikk. Han vred litt på seg for å komme bedre til men uten å slippe pikken til Isak ut av munnen.

«Åh, faenfaen Even.» Isak gispet også nå. «Du må stoppe. Vent. Faen.» Ok, så det funket tydeligvis for Isak også dette.

Even kjente Isaks pikk forlate munnen hans og klarte bare å komme med et lite «hrumph,». Even var så kåt og klar for å komme. Han kjente ballene stramme seg allerede og fikk bare gispet frem noe usammenhengende om at Isak måtte gi ham kuk nå eller så kom han til å dø for helvete. Isak stoppet helt opp og så ham forskrekket inn i øynene før de begge brast i latter.

«Åja, JEG er nymfo liksom.» Isak ristet på hodet, men han gjorde som Even bad om. Plasserte seg over ham, ansikt mot ansikt. Presset pikkhodet inn, forsiktig. Even kjente det strakk og brant litt. «Isak, vent litt.» Even peste nå. Isak stoppet opp, halvveis inne i ham nå. Han hadde et forpint utrykk i ansiktet. «Ok.» Svarte han. «Bare si ifra når jeg skal bevege meg.»

De lå sånn litt. Til Even kjente at det ikke strammet sånn. Han beveget forsiktig på hoftene, for å kjenne etter. Det fikk Isak til å synke enda en centimeter eller to inn i Even og begge stønnet samtidig av følelsen.

«Knull meg Isak,» hvisket Even.

Det var all oppmuntringen Isak trengte. Han skjøv seg inn og ut av Even i korte, presise støt. Han byttet vinkel innimellom, men ikke mer enn at Even skjønte hva han var ute etter. Det var så godt å kjenne Isak, hard og glatt inne i seg. Det var som en sang gjennom hodet til Even. _Endelig. Endelig._

Isak skjønte at Even var nære på å komme for han reiste seg litt opp for å gi Even mere plass. De så hverandre inn i øynene, begge bare halvveis fokuserte. Det var for godt nå, for vanskelig å fokusere på noe annet enn det kroppene deres gav hverandre. Isak vippet hoftene sine litt og sa «kom igjen, runk deg selv baby,». Han må ha sett det av hvordan øynene til Even ble enda mer glassaktige og ufokuserte. Skjønte at han hadde truffet blink. Han fikk et djevelsk bestemt utrykk og fortsatte å gni kuken sin mot det samme punktet. Igjen og igjen. Even kjente det bygget seg opp. Det var ingen vei tilbake nå. «Å, faen Isak. Isak. Jeg kommer snart.» Even hadde et fast grep rundt sin egen pikk, jaget orgasmen sin nå, helt uten tanke for noe annet. Han hørte Isak stønne men han var så nære og så fokusert på orgasmen som nærmet seg. Han kjente ballene trekke seg opp, «Faen Even, du er så god. Jeg elsker å være inni deg.» Ordene til Isak sendte Even hodestups inn i orgasmen. Han kjente han sprutet, kjente Isak støte igjen og igjen før han også kom mens han presset seg dypt og hardt inn i Even. Kollapset på toppen av ham, men på en sånn måte at Even fikk puste.

En stund lå de bare og pustet litt, svette og lykkelige og litt såre. Even tenkte i sitt stille sinn at hvis hele livet hans gikk til helvete fra nå av og utover så ville det uansett være verdt det. Dette gjorde alt verdt det. Det var ikke behov for å si så mye men Even klarte likevel ikke helt å la være så han strøk Isak gjennom håret før han spurte, «baby?» Han fikk et dovent «hmmm?» tilbake.

«Synes du fortsatt at det var dust å kjøpe seng?»

  



End file.
